Don't Wanna Lose You ...
by angelicbaby232
Summary: Jamie moves, do Catie and Jamie ever see eachother again?


Discalimer- I do not know, nor own, any of the characters they belong to the Disney channel, blah, blah, blah... well, just don't sue. I know there not mine and you know that. And I am in no way Christpher Ralph, or any of those famous people I am just a kid trying to write! ;-) K? Now you may read...  
  
Don't Wanna Lose You Now....  
  
  
Catie cryed softly into her pillow. She was so sad. Terribly sad. Jamie left her. He moved. Moved far. Moved to Atlanta. Forever. She missed him so bad. She cryed and cryed.   
"I loved him," she realized, "and I never got to tell him. Will he ever come back?"   
Catie's mom walked into the room. "Still miss Jamie?" she asked quietly.  
Catie was silent, "Ya know mom, you never realize how much you love a person.... untill you lose them?"  
"I know, Catie." She sat down her laundry and comforted her daughter.   
Caties face was bright red. Jamie had said he might come back, but she knew he was only saying that because she was crying when he told her. He was amused when she cried, he never seen her cry before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Catie I need to tell you something." Jamie Waite told his best friend Catie Roth, she could tell it wasn't going to be good form the worried look on his face.   
"... umm sure Jamie." She didn't want to hear it.  
"Well, I'm moving to Atlanta to live with my Aunt. My mom's decided we have to, since my dad left we can't keep a good living here."   
She closed her eyes tightly. Let out a small groan and ran off crying.   
He ran after her but it was no use. That was the last time she's ever seen him.  
When she got back to her room she said, "I hope I never have to face him again." Well, she didn't know it was going to be literally.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Well, I got to get to work. You going to see Val tonight?"   
"Probably, I need someone to talk to." Catie's voice was crackling. She didn't know if she could live without him. She thought they'd grow up to be married and have children. Guess not.   
  
  
  
Back in Atlanta  
  
Jamie cryed *i had to say it* into his hand. He was sad. He had to leave Catie. He wanted to go back and stay with Catie when he was boarding that plane. He just wanted to turn back. He moved. Moved far. Moved to Atlanta. Forever. He missed her so bad.  
"I loved her," he realized, "and I never got to tell her." Maybe I could write to her, he thought.   
He got a piece of plain white paper and began writing.... it wasn't untill he was on the fiftenth sheet of paper, he kept writing over and over, that he realized he couldn't write her a letter telling how much he loved her. It had to be face to face. Jamie was about to do something crazy. He garbbed his coat, walked out of the mansion slamming the door. He got onto his motorcycle and pulled out a ticket to fly back to Catie.   
  
Back to Catie.  
  
Catie wipped her eyes and got into the car. As she was driving she noticed things going through her mind, remembering thoughts of her and Jamie, she started crying again. She remembered the time Jamie was crying because Kenny fell off of that tower Halloween night. He still thought it was his fault. Then, she remembered the time Jamie knew Brianne was doing drugs, but she didn't believe him, but Jamie was right. Then the one that made her cry the most was when he had his arm around her when Brianne was in the hospital. That's when she realized she loved him, forever. She drove. Drove. Where was she going? What was she doing? She drove for about two hours. Around the city. She noticed a guy that looked like Jamie holding his head outside of BURGER KING on the bench. Catie thought it could be true. Maybe, just maybe, that was him, she decided to park the car and get out. She slammed the door. Yep, it was Jamie.   
"Jamie?" She said quietly praying it was him. Her heart pounding.   
The man looked up at Catie. Catie stepped back, "JAMIE!!" She screetched.  
"CATIE!! I came back! I came back to see you! Catie I love you!" Jamie lifted the patiet brunette up off of the ground hugging her. He was lightly crying happy tears. So was she.   
"Jamie. I .... I thought I'd never..." he put her down he was smileing and crying, "never see you again." he had his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.   
  
The two of them walked down the street holding hands and laughing.   
  
THE END!!  
  
So, did you like it? 


End file.
